capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes
Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (known as Sengoku BASARA 3 in Japan), the latest game in the Sengoku Basara series, was released in North America in October 2010.thumb|300px|right|Official Trailer Set during a tumultuous period of Japanese history, Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes follows players as they fight their way to the climatic battle of Sekigahara. Players will master the fist fights, swords, spears, bows, and guns of more than a dozen fierce samurai warriors in battles against hundreds of opponents. On their journey to the final battle, unleash powerful and spectacular Basara moves or make use of the boost mode to decimate as many enemies as possible. Produced by Hiroyuki Kobayashi. Characters 'Playable Characters' *Ieyasu *Masamune *Yukimura *Tadakatsu *Keiji *Motochika *Motonari *Yoshihiro *Oichi *Kotaro *Nobunaga *Mitsunari Ishida *'Yoshitsugu Otani' - A friend and ally to Mitsunari, Yoshitsugu is completely wrapped in bandages because of his leprosy. His design also reflects his dark personality, wanting the world to share the same pain he has suffered. His armor has a skeletal appearance to it, giving him a even more sinister appeal. *'Magoichi Saika' - Unlike the Magoichi of Onimusha, this character has been re-envisioned as a woman. *'Kanbei Kuroda' - fights with a ball and chain. *'Tsuruhime' - young girl very similar to Ranmaru from the original game. She is an oracle humorously infatuated with Kotaro. 'Non-Playable Characters' * Toshiie * Matsu * Sasuke * Kenshin * Kasuga * Ujimasa * Kojūrō *'Tenkai' - After his betrayal of Nobunaga, Mitsuhide was reported slain, but an eerily similar figure bearing the name of Tenkai emerges. He meets his demise at the hands of his former master. *'Hideaki Kobayakawa' - comical chef who spins around underneath a large bowl. He seems to be an unwitting pawn of Tenkai. *'Sōrin Ōtomo' - a young man spreading Xavism with an apparent connection to Zabii. He is verbally abusive to Muneshige, but calls him to his aid. *'Muneshige Tachibana' - wields two chainsaws called the Lightning Edge in battle. *'Yoshiaki Mogami' - Masamune's uncle, a tall, pompous man with a curled mustache. *'Harumasa Nanbu' - a grey-haired ninja who wears a black band on his forehead and covers his right eye with it. He seems to be a dark element character who can unleash will-o'-the-wisps and summon or revive soldiers. He uses a ninjatō as his weapon. *'Yoshishige Satake' - mini-boss who complains about his armor being too heavy. *'Yoritsuna Anegakoji' - area boss with the power over trees. *'Haruhisa Amago' - has power over sand and illusions. *'Hirotsuna Utsunomiya' - commander who fights in a fog-enshrouded area with a white tiger at his side. *'Kanetsugu Naoe' - Loyal to Kenshin, he is known for proclaiming that he is "invincible!", and then showing otherwise. Gallery Image:Basara3Otani.png|''Yoshitsugu Otani'' Image:Basara3Magoichi.png|''Magoichi Saika'' Image:Basara3Kanbei.png|''Kanbei Kuroda'' Image:Basara3Tsuruhime.png|''Tsuruhime'' Image:SB3Hideaki.png|''Hideaki Kobayakawa'' Image:SB3Sōrin.png|''Sōrin Ōtomo'' Image:Muneshige.png|''Muneshige Tachibana'' Image:Yoshiaki.png|''Yoshiaki Mogami'' Image:Harumasa.png|''Harumasa Nanbu'' Image:Yoshishige.png|''Yoshishige Satake'' Image:Yoritsuna.png|''Yoritsuna Anegakoji'' Image:Haruhisa.png|''Haruhisa Amago'' Image:Kanetsugu.png|''Kanetsugu Naoe'' Box Art Image:Basara3Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:BASARASHBox.png|''U.S.'' Image:BASARASHEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:SB3OST.png|''OST'' Image:Basara3Manga.png|''Manga'' External Link * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/basara3/ Official Site (Japanese)] Category:Fighting Games Category:Sengoku Basara Games Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games